


And Then She Came Crashing Back Into My Life

by Bento



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima has recently gotten her PhD in Evolutionary Development. Delphine is a famous author, well known all over the world for her captivating crime novels about Elisabeth "Beth" Childs and Arthur "Art" Bell.<br/>Cosima and Delphine spent their childhood together in San Fransisco. As adults, they haven't seen each other for over 20 years until Delphine is finally coming back to the states for the first time since she moved to France with her mother when she was 9.<br/>But will this meeting be what they have both been dreaming of for so many years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter zero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hi!  
> This is a fic that I'm working on, been working on it for a while, I guess. Anyhow, I'll be posting the first two chapters now. I'll post them as sort of a pilot thing, depending on the response etc. I might continue posting. Either way I'll keep writing it, whether I post it or not, depends on response.  
> Anyhow, I'll leave this up for a while, and I'll see how this thing goes.
> 
> (I know that the first two chapters are kinda short. Maybe the next couple of chapters will be as well, but I feel like it's the right way to go. Future chapters will be longer)
> 
> -Bento out

_**San Francisco, April 1989** _

_Cosima threw a fistful of mud in the back of her best friends’ blonde, unruly hair and laughed. Delphine spun around, prepared to jump the other girl and push her into the mud, but the dark haired girl had already run off, hiding behind a bush._  
Cosima was crouching behind a rosebush her mother had planted a few months after Cosimas birth five years earlier. Cosima couldn’t stop giggling when she saw how Delphine looked, with mud running down her back, making the blue dress a complete mess. Mrs. Cormier would be so mad with them for ruining the pretty, blue dress she had just bought for her daughter.  
Delphine ran around the corner of the house, on the opposite side of where Cosima was hiding. This confused Cosima a great deal, but she did the first thing that came to her mind, she jumped up and ran after her best friend.  
Just as Cosima turned the corner, a big splat could be heard. The next thing Cosima knew, she was lying face down in a puddle, covered in mud from top to toe. Delphine was doubled over from laughing. She had stuck her leg out, anticipating that Cosima would come running after her, hoping she would. As soon as Cosima came around the corner, she had tripped over and flown face first into a mud puddle. Delphine would laugh about this particular memory for years to come. 

 

_San Francisco, June 1993_

_Delphine came crashing into Cosimas bed. Cosima didn’t move at first, she just had to finish the page of the book she was reading. As soon as she lifted her head up from the book, she saw that Delphine was crying. It was the silent kind, the one where you don’t know that a person is crying until you look at them. Cosima immediately began to worry about her best friend._

_“Del? What’s the matter? What happened?”_

_Delphines voice shook as she spoke,_

_“I overheard my parents talking. They are divorcing. Dad is going to travel the world with his work and mother says she has nothing to do here in America if he’s leaving her. She’s going to take me and move back to Lilles. We are leaving next week”._

_Cosima wrapped her arms around her best friend and embraced her in a protective hug,_

_“You’re moving to France?”_

_Cosima tried to hide the panic she felt in her very soul. What would she do without her best friend around? And France was so far away. They would never get to see each other again. Why would Mrs. Cormier do this to them?_  
Delphine could do nothing but nod her head as she began to cry more violently, letting out sob after sob. They sat in silence like this for what must have been hours, both of them crying, neither one of them saying a word.  
Suddenly Delphine bolted up from the bed, as if someone had given her an electric shock. 

_“I’m going to run away”, she yelled as she ran out of the bedroom._

_An hour and a half passed before Delphine returned to Cosimas bedroom, dragging a large suitcase behind her._

_“I’m going to live in your room until after she leaves. You can bring me food when nobody is around and I’ll sneak into the kitchen when you and your parents are out. It’s a perfect plan. She can leave without me, and I can live here”._

_Cosima laughed. She loved Delphines way of thinking. Herself, she knew it would never work, but she wasn’t going to let that stop Delphine from trying._

_“Alright, let’s do this them. You hide your suitcase in my closet, and you can hide under my bed when needed”._

_Not many hours passed before Mrs. Cormier came knocking, telling Delphine she had to come home now because they had something they needed to discuss with her. Delphine crawled out from under the bed and stood up, crossing her arms._

_“I don’t want to move to France. I want to stay here with Cosima”._

_Mrs. Cormier looked defeated,_

_“Honey, how did you know?”_

_“I heard you and father talk about it this morning. I don’t want to move, mom. I want to stay here”._

_“Oh Delphine, honey. I know you do, but please, let’s talk about this at home, all three of us. Come on, now. You can visit Cosima tomorrow”._

_Delphine sighed, but surrendered. She grabbed her suitcase and followed her mother out and went home with her._

_Delphine lost the fight and before she knew it, the house was all packed up and she was standing outside her house with Cosima. They were both crying and hugging each other, neither one of them wanting to let the other go.  
When Mrs. Cormier had managed to finally pry them away from each other, she pulled Delphine along with her into the car. Delphine waved at Cosima as more tears flowed down her cheek. Cosima waved back, tears streaming down her face._

_Little did they know that this would be the last time they saw each other for over 20 years._


	2. The E-mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Okay, so this completes the pilot part of this project. I'll just see what happens from here before i decide on if I will go forward with posting this story.  
> So feel free to leave comments, do the kudos thing or follow the story or me or anything.
> 
> Alright, that's all for now.
> 
> -Bento out!

_**Minneapolis, May 2015** _

Cosima smiled as she walked into the bookshop on the corner from where she lived and saw that the latest bestseller had made it to the shelves.  
She smiled as she remembered the review she had read in the newspaper this morning,

_“The last woman standing” by Delphine Cormier_

_Delphine Cormier did it again. Another beautifully written crime novel has been produced by this machine of a woman. She is one of the few rare cases where a writer just seems to get better for each book she produces. “The last woman standing” is a thrilling tale about seven women being kidnapped and has to try to survive while the world famous detectives Elizabeth “Beth” Childs and her partner “Arthur “Art” Bell looks for the missing women and tries to solve the case before the time runs out._

_This book is a must read for anyone remotely interested in a good story. A brilliant plot line, well written characters and just the right amount of suspense makes this the most captivating story you have ever read._  
This book, as well as every other book by Cormier, is a book you will not be able to put down, you will be holding your breath from beginning to end. There is simply no way to stop reading this masterpiece. Praise for Delphine Cormier.  
So pick this up today, you won’t regret it 

 

Cosima grabbed a copy as she walked past, not that she needed it, Delphine had mailed her a free copy two weeks ago, but Cosima wanted to support her sales. Plus, she could give this copy to her little sister Sarah for her birthday in a couple of months.  
After picking up the book, she went straight for the science section of the book store, hunting for something she didn’t already own.

In the end, the cashier only rang up Delphines book.  
Cosima walked out of the store with the book tucked under her arm and phone in hand.  
Her phone made a ping sound, indicating she had received and e-mail. She quickly opened her inbox, she was expecting an e-mail from a job she had applied for a couple of weeks ago. However, what she saw when the inbox finally loaded, made her hear skip a beat. It was an e-mail from Delphine, the topic reading _“I’M COMING TO AMERICA!!”_

Cosima rushed to open the message, excited to see what Delphine was talking about.

_Cosima!  
How have you been? It’s been too long since I’ve heard from you. I hope you received my package I sent you three weeks ago and I hope you enjoyed my latest instalment in the Beth Childs series. It’s by far my favourite so far. I’m already working on the next one, it should be ready for the public next spring. I will of course send you a copy of it as soon as I receive my own copies._

_But Cosima, I have great news that I must share with you right away! As you could read in the topic field, I’m coming to America. I’m doing a two months long book tour on the west coast, starting two weeks from tomorrow. I know it’s far away from you in Minneapolis, but I’m hoping we can exploit this opportunity of my brief return to the states and have dinner at some point. I would very much like to see you again. It pains me to acknowledge that it has been over 20 years since we last saw each other. I do hope we can organise a meeting at some point. It would be such a delight to see you again, my dearest Cosima.  
I hope you are well, and that I will hear from you soon._

_Much love, Delphine._

Cosima read the e-mail over and over again, she couldn’t believe what she was  
reading, Delphine was finally coming back to America for two whole months. She just had to see her.  
Cosima, being so focused on the e-mail, had completely forgotten that she was walking down the street. It wasn’t until she crashed into a light pole and landed on her butt that she realised she hadn’t been standing still. She quickly stood up, looking around to make sure nobody had seen her. If anyone had, at least nobody had stopped to take pictures or laugh, so that was something at least. She straightened her glasses and brushed off the dust from her clothes before she hurried across the street to the coffee shop on the corner, deciding she would be safer sitting down with a cup of coffee when she replied to Delphines e-mail.

_Delphine,_

_It’s so great to hear from you again. I’m doing really awesome over here. I’ve finished my studies and are currently waiting for a reply to this job I applied for. It’s a really cool research project about human cloning. Of course, it’s not legal, or even possible at this point, but how cool wouldn’t it be if we could actually clone humans? I mean, think about all the new possibilities we would have. We could better improve the research we do about genetic and environmental diseases. Human cloning could change the entire history of mankind._  
Anyway, I’m glad to hear you’re doing well, Delphine.  
AND I’M EVEN MORE GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU’RE COMING TO THE STATES AGAIN!!  
Wow. I can’t believe how long it’s been since we said goodbye that day outside your old house. It still feels weird to think about how I can’t just go over to your place and just chill out with you any more. I’ll definitely try to get over to the coast sometime. And I’d be happy to have you here if you have the chance to come here. I guess you won’t, though. I figure you’ll be really busy with your tour, so I’ll definitely come out a couple of times and we can just hang like the old days.  
I can’t wait to see you and catch up with you again.  
See you soon, 

_Cosima._

Cosima felt butterflies welling up in her stomach at the idea of getting to see Delphine again. She had the widest grin as she took a careful sip of her soy latte, making sure she didn’t burn her tongue.  
She sat at the cafe for a while, just drinking her coffee and thinking about finally seeing the blonde French woman again.  
 _"God, how I miss her"_ , Cosima thought to herself as she leaned back in the chair, enjoy a rare day of sun.


	3. Lost and found

Delphine was hurrying down the street, phone in her hand. She had just sent an e-mail to Cosima, telling her about the book tour.   
She was looking around the unfamiliar streets, trying to remember the directions the rude American had given her a few minutes before.

_“Take to the left at the end of this street, then you walk about 300 feet, take a right turn, you’ll see a tower at the end of that street. You’ll want to take to the left there and walk another 300 feet. Another left, then first to the right and you’ll be at the courthouse”._

The American had just walked away, muttering something about idiotic french people, completely unable to even find their own heads if they hadn’t been attached to it.  
Delphine did her best to just ignore the man and try to remember the directions he had given her way too fast for her to understand. English may have been her first language, but she hadn’t used it much in the last 20 years. After moving to France, everything had been spoken in French, even at home. 

_”Merde_ , Delphine cursed under her breath, unable to remember which direction she was supposed to take after taking to the left at the tower. Was she supposed to take another left here? Or was it to the right?  
She stopped and looked around, hoping to get some clue as to where to go from here. She stood for a few minutes, trying to make up her mind. In the end she decided to follow her gut and take the street going to the left.  
Her shoes clicked loudly against the pavement as she almost ran down the nearly empty street, eager to reach her goal. All she had to do, was reach the courthouse and meet her manager, so they could get the meeting over with and move on to her next point of her to do list of the day, calling Cosima.

The blonde french came to a halt when she saw a busier street to her left, filled with people and what looked like cafes and stores of all kinds. She instinctively walked towards the street, confident that she would reach her goal easier going down that street.   
As soon as she reached the busy street, as if acting on instinct, she immediately took to the right, knowing this was the right direction to go. However, the further up the street she got, the more confused and unsure she got.   
She decided to stop at a nearby cafe and ask for directions. Clearly she had made a wrong turn somewhere and was lost, she looked down at her wrist and checked the time. _And late_. Delphine cursed again, louder this time. She was never going to make it to the meeting in time. She picked up her phone and dialed her manager.

 

Her manager, Rachel Duncan picked up at the second ring,

_Delphine, is everything alright?_

_Rachel! I’m running late. I’m completely lost. I’m stopping for directions. I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise_

Delphine could hear Rachel sigh on the other end, frustrated with the french womans lack of direction.

_Fine. I’ll just wait for you here then, but you better not be too late. We have very important things to talk about regarding your tour._

_Yes, Rachel. I know. I will be there as soon as I can_

 

Delphine hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket as she took a sudden turn to her right, startling a pedestrian that came behind her, forcing him to halt to a stop, almost crashing into Delphine.  
She muttered an apology to the man, but she didn’t really care much for him and the way he was cursing after her.  
Delphine headed straight for the counter and got in line behind a couple ordering themselves some coffees and bagels. Delphine waited impatiently behind the couple, eager to get going again and get the meeting over with.

When it was finally her turn, she politely asked the woman behind the counter how to get to the courthouse.  
The woman was really nice, she pulled out a map and slowly explained to Delphine how to get there. It was pretty easy, despite how she had been walking in the completely opposite direction of where she should have gone.   
As soon as Delphine got out of the cafe, she turned left and began walking back in the direction she had come from. She hadn’t taken many steps before she saw a familiar profile typing furiously on her phone.

Cosima is sitting right there. What were the odds of that?  
Delphine hesitated for a moment, deciding her next move of action. On one hand, she could go and meet Rachel and get the meeting over with. On the other hand, she could go and see Cosima right away and not waste another minute being away from her best friend.  
Suddenly her phone made a melodic sound, indicating she had received a new e-mail. She looked over to Cosima and saw that she had put her phone away and was now looking around at the people passing by.

Delphine wasn’t even aware she had made a decision when she realised her feet was carrying her towards what she wanted to do the most, talking to Cosima.  
It didn’t take many moments before Delphine was standing behind Cosima, tapping her shoulder.  
Cosima hadn’t even looked at her before she began speaking,

_Can I help….._ Cosima became speechless the moment she looked over her shoulder, seeing the tall blonde standing behind her. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her jaw was hanging wide open, her eyes the size of dinner plates. Cosima was certain she had hit her head and was dreaming. This couldn’t be true, could it?  
Cosima rose from her chair and took in the sight that was Delphine,

_Delphine?_

Delphine had a big goofy grin plastered across her face, unable to believe that the petite woman was actually standing in front of her for the first time in over 20 years.

 

_”Well, I didn’t specify when I was coming, did I? I suppose it technically was a tiny lie when I didn’t say I was already here, but what are you gonna do about it?”_


	4. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi!
> 
> So I know it's been a while since I last posted, but honestly, I've been kinda stuck at how to continue and I've been busy with other projects and preparations for other life stuff, so there is that.  
> My deepest apologies to those of you who have been waiting. But now look, I actually got something for you now :D  
> And if things go as planned, the next few chapters shouldn't be too far away either (but I'm not making any promises, though).
> 
> I know this isn't a very good chapter, but it wasn't easy figuring out how to write this one. It's pretty much just a filler, to be honest. According to my plan (which may or may not completely fail) stuff will happen soon, though. But all in due time.
> 
> So yeah, I suppose I will now let you get on with the reading (unless you've completely skipped this part and went on with the reading already, in that case, I will let you continue reading). 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> -Bento out

Cosimas jaw was just hanging open. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. _Delphine is actually standing here right now? In front of me? This has to be a dream._  
Cosima slowly stood up from her chair and reached out a hand to touch the blonde French woman's arm,  
_"It’s you. It’s really actually you. I don’t get it, what are you doing here?"_

Delphine smiled, just a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The feeling of Cosima's arm on hers, it felt like electric shocks went through her entire body, from her arm and all the way down to her toes. She too struggled to believe that the person standing in front of her, was the real Cosima, that this wasn’t actually just a dream.

" _At last, here we are",_ Delphine whispered as she pulled the dumbfounded scientist in for a tight hug. For several minutes they just stood there, hugging and trying to cram 20 years into one hug.  
Cosima was the one to pull away, she held the blonde on an arm length's distance, trying to get a proper look at her,

_"Wow, Delphine. I can’t believe you’re really here,” she took a deep shaky breath, “you look amazing, you know"_

A small smile played at the corner of Delphine's lips,

_"You too, Cosima. You look so.. Grown up, so very well"_

Cosima noticed how Delphine was speaking in a very French accent, a discovery that made a smile appear on her lips,  
_"Hey, what happened to your American accent? You sound so.. French",_

Delphine’s head tipped back in a short, but deep and genuine laugh. She motioned for them both to sit down at Cosima's table,  
_"I have lived in France for a very long time now. A lot of things have changed, Cosima"_  
Cosima couldn’t help but feeling a tingle in her stomach at the way her name sounded, rolling off the other woman's tongue.

They sat at the table, talking about the last 20 years, everything that hadn’t already been told in the countless emails they had exchanged.  
Delphine was in the middle of a hilarious story about one time when she and her friend had been in Paris and had way too many drinks and tried to climb a building on the outside. She had reached the point of the story when the police showed up, when her phone began to buzz on the table. Delphine took one glance on it and Cosima could see her entire face change. _"Merde"_ , she whispered as she picked up her phone.

_"Rachel, I am terribly sorry. I ran into a very old friend of mine",_  
_"Hey! I’m not that old"_ , Cosima whispered, thinking Delphine wouldn’t hear her. She was wrong, Delphine let out a small laugh and motioned for the other woman to be quiet.  
_"Yes, I’m not far away. I will be there in five minutes, I promise"_

Delphine let out a sigh as she hung up the phone. Cosima looked disappointed.

_"You have to go"_

_"I do",_ Delphine nodded, _"I need to find the courthouse. My American contact wants to meet today since I decided to come to America early"_. Delphine waved her hands around _"she wants to talk about the tour. I was supposed to go there and then find you afterwards. Will you come with me there? I could use the help finding the place"_  
Cosima smiled, remembering all the stories Delphine had told over the years about her horrible sense of direction,  
_"You stumbled upon me because you were lost, didn’t you?"_

Delphine tried to elegantly talk her way out of this one, 

_"Oh no. It was completely intentional that I found you right now. I was not at all lost"_

Cosima raised an eyebrow, staring at Delphine,

_"Fine, I got lost and I came in here asking for directions and that’s when I saw you. Happy now?"_

They both laughed at this, happy to finally see each other again.  
Cosima gathered up her things and stood up with the French woman, ready to take her to the courthouse.

They walked down the street together, laughing and really enjoying each others company.  
Cosima was happier than she had been in a very long time. At long last she was hanging out with her best friend again, and even though she knew their time was borrowed, she couldn’t help but not worrying about that right now. She had her best friend, and that was all that mattered.

It didn’t take long before they reached the steps of the courthouse. It was busy below the steps, but there was only one woman who was standing on the steps. She was clearly waiting for someone, checking her watch every few seconds. The woman had dirty blonde hair, cut in a very professional way just above her shoulders. She looked very strict, like the kind of person who doesn’t put up with any kind of bullshit. Cosima could see the blonde woman huffing, even from a distance,  
_"That’s your contact?"_ , she whispered, leaning heavily towards Delphine.  
_"Yes. She’s not as scary as she looks",_ Delphine whispered back, _"or at least I don’t think she is. She does look kind of mean, now that I think about it"_.

They both laughed as they approached the woman,  
_"Delphine, you are late. Very late",_ She turned towards Cosima, _"And this is your friend, I presume?"_  
The woman spoke in a very cold and stiff tone. She sounded awfully boring.  
Delphine nodded, _"Yes, she is. Rachel, this is Cosima. I’m sorry I’m late, I lost track of time"_

_"Very well. Now that you are finally here, shall we begin, perhaps?"_ she looked at Cosima, clearly not approving of Delphine bringing company, _"the two of us",_ she added.

Delphine looked to Cosima,  
_"Would you mind meeting me here in an hour? I’ll be done by then and I would love to catch up some more"_

Cosima smiled wide,  
_"Yes, of course. I’ll be here. I’ll see you then"_

Delphine kissed Cosima's cheeks before she went off with the strict woman. Cosima couldn’t help but smiling even wider. Her heart was beating so hard at the idea of Delphine being there and seeing her again. She was so excited.  
As she turned to walk away, she picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number. The person on the other end picked up after just two rings,

_"Hey babe, guess what? An old friend is in town and I want to introduce you. Can you meet me outside the courthouse in 45 minutes?"_

_"Of course, honey. I’ll see you then"_

_"Awesome. I can’t wait for you to meet her, Shay. Love you"_

_"I love you too"_

With that, Cosima hung up the phone, nervous, yet excited to introduce Delphine to her soon to be wife.


	5. Shay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay!
> 
> Check it out, another chapter is coming along already. Yay!  
> I'm hoping that the next one isn't too far away either, especially seeing as there are some people who actually enjoy this thing.  
> So I'm going to get right to it (almost, at least) and it will hopefully be ready in a few days.
> 
> With that, I'm just going to let you get on with reading. 
> 
> -Bento

Cosima decides to head over to the library right next to the courthouse to waste some time there while she waits for Shay and Delphine to arrive. As she enters, the librarian says a polite _”Hello”_ to which Cosima nods a polite greeting in return.  
Cosima finds herself a corner with a nice armchair and curls up with a book she picked down from one of the shelves.  
The woman is deeply lost in her book, completely forgotten all about time and other plans, when she can feel someone is tapping on her shoulder. She looks up to find Shay standing next to her,

 _”Hey there, babe. Did you get lost again?”_ Shay suggests with a grin plastered all over her face.

 _”I’m late again, aren’t I?”_ Cosima replied.

She was always late. She had this tendency to get distracted or lost somewhere inside her head with a fascinating thought or story. She didn’t mind so much herself, but she knew others could find it annoying. Most people didn’t understand it, but Shay did. She understood that she didn’t do it on purpose, but that she sometimes just forgot her plans and the real world. Shay was used to it by now. After a year, she still found it to be one of Cosima's many beautiful traits. Most people got tired of it pretty quickly, but not Shay. Shay was too amazing and patient for that.

_”No, I arrived at the courthouse five minutes ago, when you didn’t show, I figured I should look in the nearest library. You’re not too hard to find, you know"_

Shay leaned down and gave Cosima a quick kiss on the lips,

_"But we should get going now. I believe you had a friend you wanted to introduce me to?"_

Cosima rose up from the chair and stretched. She had been sitting in the same position since she came and hadn’t noticed how stiff she had become,

_”Ah, yes. Come on, she’ll probably be done with her meeting soon_

_"Am I finally getting to meet the mysterious Delphine you always talk about?"_ Shay offered with a crooked smile.

Cosima was positively beaming with excitement, practically dancing around Shay as she exclaimed an excited _”yes_. Shay laughed at Cosima's excitement, _”About time, I was starting to think you made her up”_ she teased.  
Together they walked back to the courthouse, hand in hand. They sat down on one of the lower steps, Cosima telling Shay about how Delphine had found her at the cafe just an hour and a half earlier. Shay was letting out a hearty laugh at Cosima telling about the moment Delphine had tapped her shoulder, when Cosima saw the blonde woman approach her from their right. She sprung up and ran to greet her,

 _”Delphine”,_ she exclaimed, _”Come on here, there is someone I would like for you to meet”_. The enthusiastic scientist practically dragged the other woman after her over to the steps where Shay was observing them.

 _”Delphine, this is Shay. She’s my fiance”_. Shay stood up and extended a hand to politely greet the French woman. Delphine's face fell at the word ‘fiance’, but Shay was the only one to notice. It was only for a second, and Shay forgot about it soon after, decided it was nothing to worry about.

 _”It’s so nice to meet you, miss Cormier. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m a big fan,”_ Shay said while eagerly shaking her hand, excited to finally meet this woman.

 _”It’s very nice to meet you too, Shay. And please, call me Delphine_ , the author offered with a forced smile.  
Delphine looked at the both of them, clearly feeling a bit awkward about this whole interaction.

_”So, Cosima, fiance? I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone”_

Cosima positively beamed at the word,

 _”Yes. Uh, I meant to tell you, actually,”_ She was suddenly feeling bad about not having mentioned this before, talking to Delphines knees, rather than her face _”we met a few months ago. I told you about meeting this girl on _sapphire_ right”,_ , Cosima glanced at Delphine, trying to weigh out her reaction, _”Basically we hit it off right away and we started seeing each other more regularly. And last week she proposed”_ Cosima couldn’t hide her happiness anymore. She was deeply in love with Shay and she wasn’t going to hide it for anyone, _”I know it’s soon, but it feels right, you know what I mean?”_.

Delphine just stood there, shocked to the bone. Cosima had always been one to make rash decisions, but she couldn’t imagine how the scientist would make a decision like this after just a few months.

Delphine embraced Cosima in a tight hug. This wasn’t how she had expected their reunion to be like, but she wanted to be happy for Cosima, she wanted Cosima to be happy. More than anything else.

 _”Congratulations, Cosima. This sounds wonderful”_ the blonde slowly moved away, not wanting to let the scientist go, but knowing she had to, _”I am very happy for you”_

Delphine had an unexplainable knot in her stomach. She couldn’t quite name the feeling, but it almost felt like.. Jealousy?  
She quickly shook it off, ruling it to be just a tad bit of jealousy for not being informed about this event until now.

Together the three women walked back to the coffee shop Delphine and Cosima had been at earlier. The rest of the morning, Cosima was happily chattering away about everything that came to mind, Shay would occasionally ask Delphine a question or two about her books or about her. Delphine was mostly quiet, only answering Shays questions, she wasn’t really in a talkative mood. 

The clock showed two pm when Delphine made up an excuse and said she had to head back to her hotel to prepare something regarding her book tour. As she rose from her chair, Shay made a quick decision in her mind, one that she knew Cosima would be thrilled about,

 _”You should come over to our place for dinner this afternoon. I’ll cook something nice for us all”_ , she suggested with a smile.

Cosima lit up at the idea,

 _”Holy shit! Yes, you have to come, Delphine, I’ll come pick you up and everything if you need it”_ , she exclaimed.

 _”As long as you promise Cosima won’t be anywhere near the cooking, I would love to come”_ , Delphine accepted towards Shay with a grin.

Cosima just scowled, but didn’t say anything. Delphine turned to Cosima and spoke,

 _”You don’t need to come pick me up. Just text me your address and I will find my way there on my own”_.

 _”Okay, see you at five, then?_ Cosima said as she stood up from her chair to hug the blonde good bye. Delphine nodded.

She shook hands with Shay again and turned around to get on her way back to the hotel.  
When she got there, she decided to have a nap and a shower before she headed over to have dinner with Cosima and Shay.

While asleep, she had strange dreams about Cosima kissing her, but they were forgotten as soon as she woke up again.  
She headed into the shower and at four thirty a cab was parked outside the hotel, waiting for her.


End file.
